In an existing elevator system, one of commonly used elevator service request operation methods is as follows: a passenger manually presses an elevator call button on an elevator call request input device installed in an elevator landing zone to input an up or down elevator call request command, and then enters an elevator car and registers a destination floor through manual operation. Such an elevator service request operation method requires manual operations. As a result, the elevator service request operation becomes difficult, especially for passengers who cannot perform the button pressing operation freely with hands (for example, when the passenger is carrying things in both hands), affecting the passenger experience.
With the development of automatic elevator service request operation technologies, various technologies for automatically implementing an elevator service request operation by using a smart mobile terminal such as a mobile phone have been developed. However, the passenger experience still needs to be improved.
In addition, with the popularity of smart mobile terminals, most passengers who are going to take an elevator use social media application components installed in the smart mobile terminals, and the social media application components are playing an increasingly important role in the daily life of elevator passengers.